


Love Like You

by SebbyMagala



Series: BokuAka [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Nonbinary Akaashi Keiji, Song: Love Like You, Steven Universe References, This is so cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebbyMagala/pseuds/SebbyMagala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Akaashi slow dance and sing Love Like You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like You

“If I could begin to be  
Half of what you think of me  
I could do about anything,  
I could even learn how to love.” Akaashi gently sang, swaying lightly, tightly holding Bokuto’s crying figure to himself.

“When I see the way you act  
Wondering when I’m coming back,  
I could do about anything,  
I could even learn how to love like you.” Akaashi’s eyes watered as he went on.  
Though the lyrics were true. Bokuto thought so highly of the man holding him. If only he was that. If only he believed it.

“Love like you…” They sang together.  
It was Bokuto’s verse now. Akaashi’s turn to cry on Bokuto.

“I always thought I might be bad,  
Now I know it’s true  
‘Cause I think you’re so good  
And I’m nothing like you.” Bokuto was carding his hand through Akaashi’s hair.  
It was time for them to sing a verse together.

“Look at you go,  
I just adore you,  
I wish that I knew  
What makes you think I’m so special.” They swayed a full circle by now, slowly dancing in the middle of Bokuto’s room.  
They were both crying at this point. Bokuto still had a verse left.

“If I could begin to do  
Something that does right by you  
I would do about anything,  
I would even learn how to love.”  
It was true as well. Bokuto wanted to do anything right in Akaashi’s eyes. He thinks Akaashi is so good, that they’re nothing alike and he wants to do something right.  
Half a rotation and it was both their verse last.

“When I see the way you look  
Shaken by how long it took,  
I could do about anything,  
I could even learn to love like you…

Love like you…”  
As the song ended the couple stopped their slow dance, sniffling.  
They kissed softly for a moment.  
“I love you, Keiji.”  
“I love you, too, Koutarou.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic makes me so happy, and I have more non song fics, and some song fics. Please tell me how it would've been better, take away or add.  
> This is the song by the way:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m4xyiGvGKhs  
> I literally don't know how to link Im sorry.


End file.
